A Certain Idol Showdown
by Animan10
Summary: As part of the Miracle Idolization Project, Academy City was holding a special event for all of the Level 5s to perform against each other, as well as one random student. Just what kind of mayhem will this kind of events cause for the Level 5s and everyone involved with them? Based on the spin-off manga, "A Certain Idol Accelerator". Dub Terminology. Slight Kamikoto. Now a Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is just a little something I put together after reading the spin-off manga, 'A Certain Idol Accelerator' and learning about the existence of character songs. Just something for some good fun.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plotlines of the "A Certain" franchise are credited to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

It was a rather normal day for Academy City's strongest Esper. Accelerator was doing what he did every day when nothing was happening, napping on the couch. It was one of the few ways he found himself even the slightest bit calm. Unfortunately, the universe had no intention of letting his nap last very long. He stirred from his sleep to find a certain little girl poking his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

"What do you want, brat?" Accelerator asked in his usual rude tone.

"Yoshikawa needs to speak with you about upcoming events regarding your idol career, says Misaka MIsaka, not wanting you to miss such vital information," the girl known as Last Order said cheerfully.

"Fine, whatever," Accelerator replied in a bored tone as he grabbed his cane and dragged himself off of the couch.

Now, one has to wonder, what would Accelerator, the number one Esper and killjoy in Academy City be doing with an idol career? The answer to that lies in the failure of the Level 6 Shift Project. After a certain unknown Level 0 beat Accelerator in a fight, the researchers had to end the project since an extra variable was added and they could not recalculate due to the destruction of Tree Diagram, Academy City's supercomputer satellite. Instead of just dropping the idea of creating a Level 6 like any sensible people would do, the researchers decided on another approach, the Miracle Idolization Project.

The goal of the Miracle Idolization Project was to make all the Level 5s idols in order to gain fans. The Level 5's would make regular appearances to increase their popularity and fanbase. Theoretically, with a large enough fanbase, a Level 5 would be able to use the Personal Realities and processing power of the fans to increase their own abilities, but that was only theoretical. Some would even call the idea downright stupid.

Regardless, the project was underway, and six of the seven Level 5s agreed to it. For some reason, the sixth didn't feel like participating and going out in public. It was almost like he/she was purposely trying to stay hidden from the public eye.

"So, what is this about?" Accelerator asked as he entered Yoshikawa's room/office.

"The city is apparently holding a special contest for all of the students and Level 5s," Yoshikawa explained, "A random student is being chosen to participate in a performance with all of the Level 5s involved in the Miracle Idolization Project, and the winner's class gets backstage passes. The performance is in two weeks, and all parties are expected to have an original song and performance prepared."

"Really? They're involving a random student now?" Accelerator asked in disbelief.

"They probably think it will increase publicity for all of the Level 5s if a normal student tries to compete against them in a song-off," Yomikawa added as she entered the room.

"So basically, have someone totally normal be humiliated for more publicity," Accelerator summarized with a hint of disgust, "Well, this city has done more horrible things."

"Misaka will start writing a song for you to sing! Cheers Misaka Misaka as she rushes off to get started!" Last Order cheered as she ran out of the room.

"No way in hell I'm letting you decide what I'm singing, brat!" Accelerator yelled, struggling to keep up due to his cane.

"You know who's the lucky winner of the raffle?" Yoshikawa asked her friend and landlord.

"Let's just say he's a student from my school and quite popular with the ladies," Yomikawa said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Two weeks later, all the Level 5s were gathered in a waiting room at the concert hall in which the sing-off was to take place. With them were their individual manager staff, each of them doing their part to help prepare for the performance. Each Level 5's staff consisted of some of their closes friends and associates. For Acclerator that meant Last Order, Yomikawa, and Yoshikawa. For Mikoto, that meant Kuroko, Uiharu, and Saten. For Misaki, that meant pretty much everyone in her clique. For Mugino, that meant all of ITEM, though Hamazura was strangely absent. The only other person not present was the special guest that won the raffle to participate. Everyone in the room was at least a little anxious to know who that special guest was.

"Anyone have any idea who this guy might be?" Mikoto asked to no one in particular.

"My, my, worried you might lose to them, Misaka?" Misaki taunted.

"You brats should be more concerned with the real competition," Mugino interjected.

"Not like this guy will be able to beat me," Kakine boasted.

"For once, I have to agree," Accelerator added, "If anyone's going to beat you, it's going to be me."

"I'll be serious disappointed if this guy doesn't have the guts to show up!" Gunha yelled.

The Level 5s continued to talk among themselves in a relatively peaceful manner. "Relatively" being the key word as four out of six of them were mentally unstable in some capacity, and the other two hated each other with a fury. However, their conversation was soon interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a boy with spiky black hair and a huge group of other students behind him. That boy was none other than Touma Kamijou.

"Is this the right room?" Touma asked obliviously.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Accelerator and Mikoto yelled out, clearly shocked that the boy who stopped the Level 6 Shift Project was at the contest.

"Didn't you hear?" Tsuchimokato said as he came from behind Touma, "Kami here won the raffle! What luck, am I right?"

"Rotten luck," Touma muttered.

"I didn't think you would even want to participate," Mikoto admitted.

"He didn't," Aogami jumped in, "but Fukiyose forced him to since he represents our entire class in this contest!"

"Only because he doesn't do anything else worthwhile for society!" the Iron Wall Girl said as everyone made their way into the room.

'If only she knew,' all the Level 5s thought to themselves as Touma's class poured in.

As the last few people came in, Mugino noticed someone else among the group that was not part of the class. That person was someone she knew rather well as she employed him after picking him up off the streets.

"Hamazura?" she asked in confusion and anger, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Mugino," Hamazura greeted, "Boss asked me to help him with his performance."

"You do realize you're working against me right now, right?" Mugino asked dangerously.

"Sorry Mugino," Hamazura apologized, "You may be my employer, but Boss is my boss. You get what I'm saying?"

The rest of the evening went on rather uneventfully. After getting over the initial shock of Touma's arrival, the idols continued to get ready for the contest. However, while the Level 5s were all dressed in flashy and unique outfits, Kakine noticed that Touma was just dressed in his school's winter uniform. The only unique part about it was the additional glove on his right hand.

"Is that really all you're wearing?" Kakine asked skeptically, "Shouldn't you have something with a bit more flare?"

"Trust me, number 2," Tsuchimokato said with a grin, "When the performance starts, you'll see just how flashy it really is."

"As long as he shows off his guts during his performance, I don't care what he's wearing!" Gunha yelled as he gave Touma a rough pat on the back.

"All right everyone!" a staff member said as he entered the room, "Let's get this show on the road! Accelerator, you're up first!"

The contest was soon underway, with each idol performing a new an original song. After each performance the idol had a quick interview with the Master of Ceremonies in regards to their songs. The first one up was Accelerator and they went in descending order of the Level 5s' rankings, ending with Touma. While someone was performing, everyone else was able to watch from a screen in the waiting room.

Accelerator's song was something he called '99,9% Noisy'. According to the interview, it was based off of Accelerator's past experiences that shaped his worldview. He regreted that past and now sought to do right, even if his past could never be erased. Much like his life, the song started of dark and gloomy, but the lyrics soon turned into that of redemption, though it still held the nihilist tone that the first half of the song had.

Mikoto's song was titled 'A Certain Pledge to be True to Myself' (Watashi Rashiku Aru Tame no pledge). In her interview, she said that the song was made in honor of someone extremely close to her heart. This person was once a complete stranger to her, but helped her out of a serious problem. Since then, she had made a pledge to be more honest with herself, especially towards that person. As the song said, that person's smile gave her strength and the touch of that person's hand made her emotions flow out. Most importantly though, was that that person reminded her that should would never be alone. Unfortunately for her, that person was completely oblivious to the fact that the song was for him, despite being in the same building at that very moment.

The rest of the Level 5s performed their pieces rather smoothly. Not much could be said about them as they didn't seem to have any super deep meaning or background to them. The most interesting one among the other Level 5s was Gunha's, whose song was 50% the word 'guts', not that that surprised anyone.

Finally, it was Touma turn to perform. As Touma, Tsuchimokato, Aogami, and Hamazura prepared their instruments on the stage, the Level 5s discussed how they though the performance was going to turn out. Pretty much everyone agreed that Touma was probably going to be a horrible singer and dancer, probably a horrible performer in general. Unbeknownst to them, every time they said some sort of insult, Touma appeared to be hit with some sort of invisible arrow.

Once the stage was set, the performers got to their spots and the curtain rose. There was no cheering at first for obvious reason. Regardless, Touma's group began to play their instruments while Touma began to sing the song he wrote himself.

 **Dreams. Even if it's just for a little while, don't let go of my hand!**

 **So you can smile again…**

To everyone's surprise, Touma was actually a rather proficient singer. As he paused his lyrics, the music began to pick up. During this time, Touma removed the glove from his right hand and touched his uniform. The sound of shattering glass was heard and the image of the school uniform was shattered into shards before fading away. The outfit was replaced an entirely new one consisting of a white cape and jacket with golden shoulder tassels and cufflinks, an orange shirt, and black pants and boots with golden buckles. The end result was something that resembled his usual summer uniform, but with much more flare to it.

"That outfit is full of guts! I like it!" Gunha yelled with enthusiasm.

"How did he even pull that off?" Mugino asked no one in particular.

 **The reality that is there is so severe that it hurts**

 **Not being positive for long enough, I heard the sound of it crumbling down**

As Touma sang, the giant screen in behind the group started playing several designs consisting of white, black, and grays. The image of a blank, black screen appeared to crumble away as images alternating between waves and static played.

 **Could it be... Those are tears?**

 **Oh crud... If that's true...**

 **I can't chase after you.**

As he sang the next verse, Touma began to walk towards the front of the stage. As he did so, he clutched his heart with his right hand, as if to display some sort of emotional torment. As soon as he reached the edge of the stage, the music began to pick up as he be to sing the next verse.

 **Even if everything is zero right now, I'll definitely find you**

 **With the palm of my hand, I give it my all and face towards the sky**

 **Bam, and there's misfortune?! Isn't that fine? There's tomorrow after all.**

 **Let's smile once more.**

As he sang the verse, he clutched his right fist and thrust it in front of him like he was punching something. He then opened his hand, as if offering it to someone in need. Afterward, he held it up above his head, as if reaching to grab the sky before bringing his fist back down in front of his face at the mention of misfortune. He then threw his arm to the side, as if rejecting some sort of poor outcome before opening up both arms in a welcoming manner and taking a few steps back towards his group.

"He seems really into it," Misaki said with a small smile.

"Why is he super flaunting around his right hand like that?" Kinuhata asked, oblivious to his ability.

 **With my sloppy methods, I've been beaten to the heart**

 **I deal with the wildness, and say "NO!" at the top of my lungs.**

As soon as Touma was back with the rest of the group, the music began to slow down again. Touma himself took a stance as if contemplating something to himself.

 **I aim for your back**

 **Tch, so obstinate**

 **My eyes won't come away from you**

The screen then began to display a white silhouette of some random person walking away over a black background. The silhouette began to fade away as the silhouette of a hand appeared to reach out to it. However, before the silhouette could completely fade into the black, Touma threw his right hand behind his so it looked like he was touching the screen from a forward perspective. In response, the image on the screen appeared to shatter like glass, revealing an outline of two clasped hand on a white background.

 **Without bounds, even as a zero, don't ever give up**

 **Because you're not all alone anymore**

 **I'm sure happiness is rolling it's way close to you**

 **'K, let's begin!**

As he sang the following verse, Touma struck multiple poses displaying an intense strength of will. He changed poses at the end of each line and each one was unique. The one thing that stayed consist with each pose was his right hand, which he either clutched in a fist, ready to attack, or held open in front of him, offering help.

"Okay, I think he's really getting into it now," Uiharu commented.

"Look at him, acting like he's some kind of hero," Kakine scoffed.

"You clearly don't know him that well, do you, Second Rate?" Accelerator sneared.

"Why does that idiot always have to act so cool all the time?" Mikoto whispered to herself with a slight blush.

"Did you say something, Misaka?" Saten said with a cheeky grin, causing Mikoto to blush harder.

"That troglodyte…" Kuroko growled as she chewed on a handkerchief.

 **Even if everything is zero right now, I'll definitely find you**

 **With the palm of my hand, I give it my all and face towards the sky**

 **Wait for me, I'm coming right now, I'll chase after you right away**

 **I'll destroy despair and protect you**

 **The minute I'm all beat up and cut, I become strong**

 **Let's smile one more time**

As Touma finished his song, he struck one last final pose. That pose consisted him tilting his head forward with his right hand held above him, reaching for the sky. The concert hall stayed quite for a second before erupting in applause. The applause was louder than any that the Level 5s had received. If Touma was being honest, he actually felt honored to be praised for his performance like this. It was not necessarily a bad thing for him to indulge in his successes every once and a while. When the cheering calmed down, the Master of Ceremonies stepped on to the stage to have Touma's interview.

"Now that's what I call a performance!" the MC yelled, "That was our special guest performer, Touma Kamijou! Tell use, son, what do you call that piece and how did you come up with it?"

"Um, the song is something I wrote I call 'A Counterattack from a Zero' (zero Kara no Gyakushuu)," Touma explained nervously, "Anybody who knows me will tell you I have some really rotten luck and can't stand by when someone needs help, even if I'm a Level 0 and get badly hurt because of it."

"I guess you got really lucky this time around to be able to win that raffle, huh?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that lucky, but I am glad I participated."

"Anything else you'd like to share with the folks at home?"

"If you thought I couldn't go head-to-head with the Level 5s in something like this, allow me to shatter that illusion!" Touma yelled at the camera, earning a large applause in response.

"That's it for now folks! We'll be back with the results after these messages!" the MC said before the commercials started.

* * *

"Well, he did better than expected," Accelerator admitted.

"Who would have thought he could sing?" Mikoto asked rhetorically.

"All right everyone," Fukiyose yelled to her class, "You know the plan!"

"Find something to barricade the door with as soon as they come back!" Himegami added.

"We all know what happens next, considering this is Kamijou we're talking about," Komeo chimed in.

The Level 5s and their staff all looked at each other in confusion as the students from Kamijou's class began to gather various items from around the room and brought them close to the door. These items included tables, chairs, vanities, and lamps. Why would they need to barricade the door? They already have security guards.

Their questions were answered when the heard what sounded like stampeding bulls. The sound only got louder and closer as time when on, becoming more obvious by the second. A few seconds later, the door flew open as Aogami, Tsuchimokato, Hamazura, and Touma all ran into the room in sequence. As soon as Touma was through the door, he slammed it shut and engaged every single lock on it. He then cleared the door before helping his class to move all of the items they collected in front of the door to barricade it. As soon as the last object was place, banging could be heard on the other side of the door, as well as the screams of what everyone assumed was the security guards. Everyone else in the room could only look in shock at the events.

"What the hell just happened?!" everyone yelled simultaneously.

"We figured that if Kami performed, Kami Disease would take hold over every girl not in a relationship in the concert hall," Tsuchimokato explained.

"So, we came up with this contingency plan just in case, though we never suspected that this many girls would chase after Kami," Aogami finished.

"Does this happen often with you guys?" Touma asked, choosing to ignore the 'Kami Disease' comments.

"No," all the Level 5s responded.

"I admit, I'm a bit jealous," Kakine admitted.

"You did great! Cheers Misaka Misaka as she pounces at you to give you a congratulatory hug."

"Heh, thanks, Last Order," Touma said embarrassed, though it quickly turned into fear when he sense several dark auras in the room.

"You…" Mikoto growled sparking.

"You want to die, hero?" Accelerator snarled as he reached for his choker.

"How could you do this, Kami? Taking not only the audience, but the staff," Tsuchimokato said in shock.

"This cannot go unpunished!" Aogami yelled, ready to kill.

However, the beating never came as each of the potential attackers was inhibited in one way or another. Accelerator collapsed on the floor when Last Order took away his privileges to the Misaka Network, only allowing him to speak. Mikoto was held back by her friends, who were worried she was going to attack a defenseless Level 0, oblivious to Imagine Breaker. And of course, Fukiyose dealt with Tsuchimokato and Aogami as per usual.

"How did the hero do that thing with the outfit anyway?" Accelerator whispered to Tsuchimokato on the floor.

"I put an enchantment on the outfit to disguise it like his school uniform. I was lucky to not cough up blood on it while casting the enchantment," Tsuchimokato explained, still in pain, "He had to wear that glove on his right hand until the time was right."

"You sneaky son of a bitch."

"I'll take that as a complement."

A few minutes later, the commercial break ended and everyone watched the screen in the waiting room for the final results. To anyone who didn't know Touma even a little bit, the results would have been shocking. For everyone who did know him, it was not that surprising. Touma won by a landslide 70 percent of the total votes. Accelerator got 8 percent, Mikoto got 7, Kakine got 6, Gunha got 5, and Mugino and Misaki got 2. While everyone expected it after seeing how well of a performance he put, they were still a bit bitter about it, Accelerator especially.

* * *

When he got home later that night, Accelerator was both super tired and super annoyed.

"I can't believe the hero beat me again!" Accelerator yelled as he hobbled to the couch.

"Don't sulk. Encourages Misaka Misaka as she joins you on the couch. You got second place. Continues Misaka Misaka."

"Besides, you were still the best among the Level 5s," Yoshikawa added.

"I suppose your right," Accelerator said smugly.

'Too easy,' the two girls thought to themselves.

"Just do your best the next time you two share the same stage," Yomikawa said encouragingly.

"If we ever end up on the same stage again, I'll make the hero regret ever challenging me," Accelerator declared.

"Why does Misaka feel like you think about a different kind of stage? Asks Misaka Misaka in worry for the boy's physical health."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that. Just so you know, the final vote count was based on a conbination of what I believe are the general ratings of the Level 5s as idols and my own personal opinions of them, so don't take it personally if your favorite Level 5 got a lower score than you would have liked. Leave a review if you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little something I wrote as a follow-up to the earlier chapter. I don't know why, but I really like the universe where the Level 5s became idols. Maybe it's wish fulfillment, but it's entertaining none the less. Fair warning, a majority of this is just going to be a retelling of the Sister's Arc from the Railgun perspective with audience reactions and commentary. There is still other stuff, but don't expect too much substance here.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plotlines of the "A Certain" franchise are credited to Kazuma Kamachi.**

* * *

The weeks following the sing-off were filled with gossip and rumors, especially concerning the Level 5s and the guest performer, Touma Kamijou. The most prominent rumor involved the potential relationship between Accelerator, Mikoto Misaka, and Touma Kamijou. Some theorized that the boy made popular by his song was the same person mentioned in the Railgun's song, even going as far as to claim the two had a secret romance. Others theorized that the heroic but humble boy was the reason for Accelerator's change in worldview illustrated in his own song. There were even those that went as far as to claim that the number 1 and 3 were in conflict until the Level 0 got involved. Needless to say, Accelerator was pissed to hear these rumors.

To anyone else, these were just baseless rumors that were flimsily created from a few songs. However, Accelerator knew better than anyone else that all these rumors hit the nail on the head. He really didn't want anyone to hear about the darkness that he treads through to this day, that would just be to troublesome to deal with. His mood didn't improve when Yoshikawa had the idea to use these rumors, which she herself knew were true, to increase he popularity by creating a movie revolving around them. Of course, Last Order was all for the idea and was easily able to manipulate Accelerator to agree to it. His only real gripes about the situation was the fact he had to work with "The Third Rate" and "The Hero" and that he had to do the movie at all. Actually, he had every gripe with the situation.

* * *

Not too long after, Accelerator, Mikoto, Touma, and their individual staff all gathered to discuss the movie. By then, Last Order had written a script for the movie and presented it to the three main leads. Looking at the script, they all had the same exact reaction to the story being told. 'This isn't an original story, this is a reenactment!' all three leads thought to themselves as to not accidentally reveal to everyone present that they were true events. Some of the events were those that Last Order couldn't possibly have known about without someone leaking her information. The most that the three could figure was that a Sister was somewhere in the area in each scene or Tsuchimokato had helped with the script.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting story," Saten commented looking at the script, "'Sister's Noise, the story of a girl trying to protect her cloned sisters from a cruel experiment conducted by a psychotic Level 5, only to be saved by a brave, selfless, Level 0.' This will definitely bring in an audience."

"'Thank you,' says Misaka Misaka as the expresses her gratitude for your praise, puffing out her chest in pride."

"Does anyone care to explain how exactly were going to pull any of this stuff of without injury?" Touma pointed out, "Giant sphere lightening, flying trainyard containers and rubble, dust explosions, giant plasma balls, all of which are going to be directed at me!"

'Not like you've already survived all of those things,' the two Level 5s thought to themselves.

"'We'll just use some special effects!' Misaka Misaka explains, glad you asked. 'We'll use CGI to create things like lightening, explosions, and plasma, and use practical effects for less dangerous things, like flying trainyard containers,' Misaka Misaka continues."

"That means I could still get hit with something!" Touma complained, though they fell on deaf ears.

"What about the multitude of times the hero is going to have to punch me?" Accelerator asked, not wanting to have to take another punch from Touma's right fist.

"We'll teach Kami and you to stage fight," Tsuchimokado explained, "With Aogami in charge of framing, we can make it look like you're actually getting hit.

"And the clones?" Mikoto pushed, knowing Last Order would probably enlist the Sisters to play the part.

"We can just give them some make-up to make them look just like you," Yoshikawa answered.

'At least they have a cover story,' the leads thought at the same time.

"So, what do you say?" Yomikawa asked the three leads.

Despite how much they didn't want to, Accelerator, Mikoto, and Touma all agreed to do the movie. Considering that some many people were against them, they really had no chose. Soon enough, with the Level 5s' funds, the movie was in production. On the sets, Last Order, Yoshikawa, and Tsuchimokado were the lead directors, Hamazura, Saten and Kuroko operated the cameras, Aogami was in charge of framing, Tsuchimokado was in charge of practical effects, outfits, sound, and teaching Accelerator and Touma to stage fight. In post-production, Uiharu took care of CGI effects with assistance from Aogami, Tsuchimokado, and Saten. Yomikawa was in charge of catering for everyone and, of course, Accelerator, Mikoto, Misaka 10032 and Touma all played themselves. They even got Mugino and ITEM to help film, though they had to find a replacement actor for Frenda due to some unfortunate events.

Of course, to say that production of the movie went smoothly would be a lie. While teaching Touma and Accelerator to stage fight, Tsuchimokato often had to deal with Touma accidentally actually hitting Accelerator in the face. Whenever that happened, they two ended up actually fighting, and it never ended very well for anyone. When shooting more romantic scenes between Touma and Mikoto, specifically the scenes on the bridge, Mikoto would either shock Touma in embarrassment or Kuroko would teleport into the scene and dropkick Touma in the back of the head, sometimes in the face. When filming the fight, many of the practical effects came close to hitting Touma, with a few actually hurting him in some way. For example, during the scene where Accelerator throws Touma around in a tornado, the crane holding Touma malfunctioned and started swinging him around like some sort of wrecking ball. And even with all the stage fighting lessons from Tsuchimokado, Touma still would sometimes end up punching Accelerator. In addition, Accelerator needed to turn his choker on in order to move around without his crutch, so every time he started attacking Touma he ended up wasting battery and had to recharge. Needless to say, the phrase "Rotten luck" was heard often. The only good thing to come out of all that, if you want to call it a good thing, was the multitude of authentic injuries that Touma received which were great for fight scenes and the hospital scene. It even gave the crew a legitimate reason for Touma to check into Heaven Canceller's hospital for said hospital scenes.

Even in post-production, there were still mishapes. While editing, Saten would sometimes flip Uiharu's skirt in front of the two members of the Delta Force. Said skirt flips left Uiharu too embarrassed to work and the boys on the floor with nosebleeds for a good hour, and this happened daily. And of course, throughout the entirety of production, Yomikawa could not keep the catering table full for more than five minutes on any given day. Index decided to tag along when Touma when he went to shoot the movie and helped herself to any of the food that was provided. Whenever they gathered to shoot, all the food was gone before lunch and before anyone else could get some, and even then, Index was never full.

Although production was long and hard, the team was still able to complete the movie within an amazingly short amount of time. The opening night for the movie was a red-carpet event, with all the movie staff making an appearance. The three leads of the event all arrived at the theater in a luxury limousine, complements of Academy City's Superintendent. All three of them were dressed in the outfits they wore during the sing-off, something suggested by Last Order. As they walked down the red-carpet, cameras flashed as Accelerator lead the way while Touma and Mikoto trailed behind. For extra publicity, Mikoto was told to accompany Touma throughout the entire event as his date. While Mikoto was embarrassed and would deny it, she secretly enjoyed having Touma all to herself for the night. She was currently clutching on his right arm, smiling and blushing like a lovestruck school girl, as they walked down the carpet. Meanwhile, Touma just smiled and waved at the crowd, trying to ignore the glares he was getting from multiple people, mainly girls, including Kuroko.

After a few quick photo ops, the crew entered the theater and took their seats. They all had reserved seats with their names on them and had the best view in the theater. After the audience had gathered into the theater, the movie began to play. Before the movie officially started, there was a quick disclaimer insisting that the events of the movie had no relation to any real people or events, something all of the actors, save for the actor playing Frenda, knew was a complete lie.

The movie opened with a song that was appropriately titled 'Sister's Noise' before getting to the events of the Level 6 Shift Project. The movie covered Mikoto's discovery of the Sisters, as well as seeing the death of Misaka 9986 at the hands of Accelerator. Needless to say, there was a collective gasp from the audience from the opening sequence. No one would have suspected the top idol to be such a ruthless killer. Dark and brooding, sure, but not ruthless. Accelerator himself wasn't very comfortable having so many people see his uncaring past. It took a sympathetic look from both Last Order and Touma to get him to calm down. As much as he hated sympathy, (you can't spell 'sympathetic' without 'pathetic'), Accelerator admitted he appreciated it. Besides, everyone in the theater thought it was all just an act anyway.

The movie then went into the events surrounding Mikoto's attempts to stop the experiments by destroying the facilities in charge of running them. These included her confrontation with ITEM and her battles with Frenda and Mugino. The entire time, the crowd cheered as Mikoto fought off her opponents despite the many handicaps placed on her due to her lack of sleep. To say that the fight was impressive would be an understatement. The audience even got a good laugh when Mugino got hit in the head with a doll filled with metal. The face she made as she got hit was comedy gold. Of course, Mugino didn't appreciate that shoot and promised to kill Aogami and whoever was operating the camera at the time.

Following the fight, the audience was lulled into a sense of security when they saw Mikoto return to a normal day after destroying the last of the facilities. It seemed normal enough with her hanging out with Touma and casually trying to zap him. Of course, the illusion of it all being over was shattered when Misaka 10031 appeared, revealing that the project was still in progress under other facilities. The image of thousands of bloody clones begging their big sister for help was enough to creep out even the most hardened of movie goers.

The audience only feel into deeper despair as they watched Mikoto desperately try to stop the experiments through manipulating Tree Diagram, only to find out it had been destroyed weeks ago. The despair only got worse as they watched Mikoto ruthlessly tear apart another facility in broad daylight, not giving a care in the world for the researchers present. It seemed that Mikoto had it rock bottom upon seeing Misaka 10031 explode from having Accelerator reverse her blood flow. The sight was repulsive, and his comments about her ass a few minutes ago were not helping. Although the blow was a bit hindered by the reveal that the experiments were pretty much force upon him after his first kill, the scene was still very disturbing. The audience could only shed a few tears as they watched Mikoto cry over bridge, desperately begging for help. Her inner monologue didn't help matters either. "Mama wasn't here now to make every little problem go away, Santa stopped house calls a long time ago, and no hero was going to come dashing to the rescue, either."

However, the despair started to be lifted when Touma appeared on the scene, revealing to have learned about the experiments by doing his own investigation. Mikoto tried to put on a brave face, fully intending to die by Accelerator's hand to stop the experiments by messing with the calculations that could no long be recalculated. However, Touma refused to let her go and throw her life away. Standing in her way, he took all of her attacks head on to the point of being knocked unconscious from a giant sphere lightening. The audience, much like Mikoto in the scene, could only watch in horror at what he had let her do.

When Touma came to, he was lying on Mikoto's lap, who was on the verge of tears. She asked why he would do all of this and put himself in that condition. His only answer was that he wanted everyone to walk away from the situation with a smile. As he explained this, he stroked her head in an attempt to comfort her as she began to cry. He then proposed a plan to beat Accelerator, the strongest Level 5, by himself, the weakest Level 0. The result would force the experiments to end since the basic premise would be flawed. Mikoto instantly rejected the idea, considering Touma's condition and her desire to not drag anyone else in. At the same time, her monologue from earlier played, except for one detail. "All that is wishful thinking. It not like some hero is going to come dashing to the rescue." Touma then turned to face Mikoto to promise her to save her sisters. With that, he shattered every preconception she had about an unforgiving world and the existence of heroes. To put is simply, he shattered her depressing illusions. He then ran off to fight, leaving Mikoto in tears over his earnest kindness.

Needless to say, the audience was extremely touched. Everyone in the theater had tears in their eyes watching this one scene. Looking over to his right, Touma noticed Mikoto starting to cry herself. Clearly, the scene was starting to bring up some touchy memories. Doing the only thing that made sense to him at the moment, he put his right hand on her head to comfort her. When she looked at him in confusion, he simply smiled and moved his hand to her shoulder and pulled her in, silently telling her it was alright. While she was blushing madly at this point, Mikoto accepted the jester, knowing full well she couldn't zap him at this point, even if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Kuroko made a mental note to kill Touma later.

When Touma arrived to confront Accelerator, the Level 5 didn't think too much about his new opponent. It was only after he realized that Touma was a Level 0 that he started to get even a little interested. This boy stood his ground, barely shaken by Accelerator's power. He could create a dust explosion and this boy would still challenge him. When Accelerator finally decided to get serious and end the fight with a single blow, he found himself in the most unfamiliar situation. By some unknown miracle, Touma had managed to land a hit on him, even make him bleed. Needless to say, the entire audience was shocked. They all knew about Accelerator's automatic reflection, yet this boy managed to get past it. Sure, as far as they knew it was a work of fiction, but there had to be some sort of reason. It was only after a few more punches that the audience started to notice a pattern.

Every time Touma punched Accelerator, there was a sound reminiscent of shattering glass. Everyone knew that that was not what a punch sounded like, so there had to be something special about his right hand. It became all the more clear when Accelerator asked the question itself. "What is up with your right hand?!" At that point, everyone figured it out. Somehow, this boy's right hand was able to get past Accelerator's ability and gave of a unique sound that was similar to shattering glass. This thought then drew people back to the boy's performance in the sing-off not too long ago, where he flaunted his right hand around for most of the performance and even created the illusion of shattering glass with a simple touch. Could it be that this boy actually possesses such a power?

Regardless of the power being real or not, the cheers for the hero of the story grew louder with each punch. As more and more people figured it out, the louder the cheers that arose when the sound of shattering glass was heard. Eventually, the cheers reached their peak when Accelerator was knocked flat on his back by an uppercut, forcing him to stare at the moon. However, he would not stop. He monologued about how he needed to get stronger so everyone would leave him alone, so everyone would stop trying to fight him. Such a proclamation actually painted Accelerator in a more sympathetic light to much of the audience. Surely, constantly being challenged to fights day in and day out could do a number on anyone's psyche.

The audience's worry began to increase as Accelerator began to babble some strange language and started to manipulate the air around him. The air soon formed a tornado which picked Touma off of his feet and threw him around. Mikoto, who had arrived at the scene not to long after the first punch, could only watch in horror as Touma was thrown on to the ground, knocking him out all bloody and battered. Things only got worse as Accelerator began to manipulate the wind to condense into a giant plasma sphere high above his head, something he fully intended to drop on top of the unlucky Level 0.

Not knowing what else to do, Mikoto ran over to here injured sister and begged for her to help, if not for her then for the boy that put so much on the line to help a complete stranger. These words reached the Sister, prompting her to contact every other Sister in Academy City to use their electricity to turn to the windmills into fans, disrupting Accelerator's calculations and defusing the plasma ball. Upon realizing who exactly was responsible, Accelerator turned to the Sister, intending to kill her and stop the Misaka Network's interference. However, Mikoto stood between him and her sister, not letting him cause any more harm to the girls she now considered her family. Once again, the audience was touched by such heartfelt gestures and began to cheer for the heroes.

However, those cheers fell silent as they noticed the bloody and battered Touma get up off the ground. By some miracle, he was still able to get up despite his severe injuries. Much like the Misakas and Accelerator, the audience was in total shock that he was even alive. They could barely make a sound and just watched to boy slowly walk towards the madman that was Accelerator. Growing tired of Touma's persistence, Accelerator manipulated his movement vectors to jump straight at Touma at an incredible speed. Mikoto attempted to use her railgun to help, but dropped the coin as she took it out of her pocket. The audience held their collective breath as they awaited the final strike.

As soon as he was up-close, Accelerator swiped his right hand and Touma's head. However, the Level 0 swiftly ducked and avoided the attack, prompting Accelerator to try again and thrust his left hand at the boy. That hand only met with the boy's right fist, bending Accelerator's index finger back an impossible angle, much to the discomfort of the audience. Touma then pulled back his fist, preparing to deliver a final punch. "You're the strongest guy in Academy City," Touma said, "That's not gonna help you now. The weakest guy is taking you down."

Meanwhile, Accelerator was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to focus on the fight anymore. He though back to when he was a child, when he feared armies would be sent after him, fearing his immense power, resulting in destruction to the area rather than his personal protection. He then remembered when he was approached by the researchers behind the Level 6 Shift Project, promising him so much power that no one would dare to attack him ever again. He thought back to the multitude of clones he had killed under the excuses that they were not people. Finally, he thought back to a single boy with spike black hair that once grabbed Accelerator's right hand with his own. The boy that lead him to a park to have fun. The boy that treated him like everyone else. The boy whose face and name he could no longer remember. The boy he called his friend.

The audience was cut off guard by this sudden revelation. If everything else didn't paint Accelerator out to be a sympathetic villain, this last detail definitely did. The theater fell silent as the audience took notice the boy that was apparently Accelerator's friend. The spike black hair reminded them all of a certain boy Accelerator was currently fighting. The theories stirring in their heads wouldn't stop. Accelerator had other thoughts, specifically how exactly they were able to get this part into the movie. The only explanation was that a certain someone had done some snooping and he need to deal with them.

By the time that Mikoto's coin hit the ground, Touma had landed the final punch on Accelerator. The Level 5 landed on his back, passed out on the ground. Shortly afterward, Touma himself fell to the ground in exhaustion. The windmill soon came to a halt, now that the fight was over.

The following day, Mikoto visited the Touma at the hospital with a get-well gift. That gift was a bag of store-bought cookies. Of course, do to being unable to read the situation, Touma accidentally insulted the girl by implying she couldn't bake. After a second near death experience at the hand the Number 3, Touma explained that Misaka 10032 had confirmed that the experiments were over. Although Mikoto still felt guilty over the deaths of 10031 of the Sisters, Touma put a new perspective on the situation, say that without her DNA map, 20000 Sisters would never have been given a chance at life. Such sentiments were very much appreciated by the audience, who simply nodded in agreement.

The next day, after reconciling with Misaka 10032, Mikoto once again made her way to the hospital to visit Touma, this time with a bag of homemade cookies that he insisted made a better gift. However, Mikoto kept arguing with herself over the act of giving the cookies and failed to realize that Touma was walking towards her with crutches, much to the amusement of the rest of the audience in the theater. After an awkward conversation, Mikoto attempted say thank you, but ended up only making note of the ants at their feet. Shrugging off the ants comment, Touma began to make his way home, say a farewell using Mikoto's hated nickname, Zapper. Before Touma could leave, Mikoto decided to set at least one record straight, telling him her actual name. Touma simply smiled and walked away with another farewell, this time using her proper name. The two ended parting ways on good terms as Mikoto ran back to her dorm to deal with the dorm manager that needed some sort of explanation for her late-night absences. With that, the credits rolled and the audience cheered. Many claimed it was the best movie they've seen in a long time. Regardless if it was an accurate claim, the cast was proud of their work and took a bow for the audience.

* * *

The following day, idol magazines and talk shows across Academy City were all talking about the same thing. The hot topic, the new movie, 'Sister's Noise'. Everyone was talking about the movie starring three of the Level 5s and the illusive Touma Kamijou. Magazines were filled with theories about certain events in the movie and how much of the story was actually true, while talk shows were doing heavy plot analyses.

Other publications were discussing the actors themselves. One gossip magazine had a picture of Touma and Mikoto from the premiere on the front cover. The top story was a rumor that the two were dating. The events of the premiere only added more fuel to the fire. Of course, the likes of Index and Kuroko did not appreciate hearing such a rumor and delivered divine punishment to Touma in their own ways. Other topics included rumors of Touma and Accelerator being childhood friends, although this one was more baseless due to all the evidence coming from a movie many people believed was completely fictional.

Disccussion was occurring at a personal level as well. Many of the classmates of the actors were surprised by their acting abilities. Most people thought the Level 5s would at least be decent, so they were not too big of a surprise. However, nobody thought Touma could be such a good actor. Of course, some people would say otherwise if they knew about a certain incident in Misawa Cram School. Accelerator was given pleanty of praise for his role as a psychopathic murderer. Then again, that was what he was on a bad day. Regardless, 'Sister's Noise' was the talk of the town.

However, the one person not talking about the film was Accelerator. Instead, he was currently pinning Tsuchimokado to a wall for an interrogation.

"All right you bastard, spill before I make you spill!" Accelerator threatened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tsuchimokado said coolly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! How the hell did you get the information for those flashbacks!"

"If you must know, I convinced Mental Out to scan you're brain for any sort of backstory and I added that to the script. She was quite surprised to know there are so many clones of the Railgun."

"I'll kill you!"

"We both know you won't. You care about me too much."

"Don't test your luck!"

"I know it's better that Kami's and you still haven't killed him."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Hope you found that enjoyable. Sorry again for making this mostly a retelling. Leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
